


fine, great

by KittenAnarchy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Other, and here we are again, hoo boy i fucked up, i deleted the whole work instead of a chapter., like extreme canon divergence, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAnarchy/pseuds/KittenAnarchy
Summary: Neah and Allen don't have time to be worrying about the future when all their fucking problems are based around the past.-To My Future Self rewrite.





	fine, great

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked up so badly 
> 
> i just deleted the whole thing on accident.
> 
> on the bright side, atleast there's no more 1000 word chapters

Red glanced behind him. He knew, from years of experience, when someone was following him. The person in question, however, clearly wasn’t going to come out.

 

‘Who the hell does this guy think he is?’ Red stormed through the alleyways, ducking behind a trash can as he waited for the stalker to turn the corner. He tensed, waiting as the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer.

 

“Ow! What the fuck?” The boy cried, as Red pinned him down.

 

“I should be askin’ you that, fucker!” Red snapped, tightening his grip. “Who sent ya? Was it Cosmos, da bloody bastard?!” He growled as the stalker spit on his cheek. “Do ya have a death wish or somethin’, kid?”

 

“Get the hell off me!” The brunet snapped, golden eyes narrowed as Red started to pummel him. “Fucking hell, and I thought you were special!” He shouted, mid-punch.

 

“The hell do you mean by ‘special’?” Red snapped, instinctively hiding his left hand behind his back. If this was another one of those crazed religious loons, Red would burn all the churches to the fucking ground.

 

“I don’t know!” The boy cried, visibly frustrated. Red glared.

 

“What the fuck do you mean “I don’t know”? You’re the one who’d been followin’ me like a stray pup!”

 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t follow you if you didn’t look so damn familiar, Allen!” The boy shrieked.

 

Red slapped him. “I dunno who the bloody ‘ell this Allen bloke is, but I think you shouldn’t be a fuckin’ ass, blaming all your problems on other people!” He raised his right arm threateningly. “If I hear ya talking shite like that again, I’ll hafta give ya a shiner the size of a melon!” (Red didn’t actually know what a melon was, but the cooks at the circus talked about how big it was, so…)

 

The boy refused to look him in the eyes. Red got up, took a look at the sky and sighed. The sun had started to set. Because of this bloke, he’d missed a full day of work. He missed a full day of no poisoned food. “Why’d ya start stalkin’ me, princess?”

 

“Huh?” The boy glanced at him from where he was laying on the alley floor.

 

“I’ve already missed a full day’s meal, and they won’t give it to me if I go back now,“ Red put his hands on his hips, facing the boy. “so I might as well get an answer outta this. Why’d ya do it?”

The boy sat up. “I might as well introduce myself then. I’m Neah. Before you open your mouth,” He said pointedly at Red’s opening jaw. “It’s supposed to be a variation of the name “Noah”, y’know, like the bible character. The others wanted me to be named after a demon should I live, because gold eyes are unnatural, and one lunatic wanted me killed. Some old guy took pity on me, I suppose, and gave me a somewhat normal sounding name.”

 

“I think it sounds fucking stupid.” Red bluntly stated, leaning against the brick wall.

 

“That’d make the both of us then, I suppose.” Neah replied. “Anyways, I’m just a kid looking to survive, I guess. I was just kinda wondering around, and then I saw you. As stupid and cheesy as it sounds, something about you drew me in.”

 

“Still sounds fucking stupid.”

 

“To each their own.” Neah shrugged. “I never asked for your name, by the way. What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”  


“It’s Red.” He said flatly. “Now that I know ya ain’t gonna shank me, I gotta get goin’. Unlike you, I don’t have the time to be standing around stalkin’ people.”

 

“I wasn’t stalking, I was just observing.” Neah protested.

 

“Tell it to the king.”

 

“As if the king would listen to street urchins like us.”

 

“Urchins?” Red snorted. “Did yer mummy teach ya that word?” He mocked.

 

“Fuck you.” Neah snapped. “Where are you going, anyway?”

 

“Why should I tell you?”

 

Neah tilted his head back, tapping his finger against his chin. “I dunno, cause I asked?”

 

“Yeah, and muggers ask ya to hand over all yer money, do ya?”

 

“I’m not a mugger, though.”

 

“I don’t know that.” Red replied, walking out of the alleyway. “For all I know, you could be some catholic kid.”

 

“Y’know,” Neah stared at him, matching his pace. “I’m not gonna leave you alone. We’re gonna be besties.”

“The hell are you talking about, kid?”

 

“What I mean is that I’m charmed by you.” Neah leaned forward, head tilted towards Red. “I think you’re intriguing.”

 

“Like hell you’ll be my friend.” Red rolled his eyes. “By the time this week is up, you’ll be packin’, kid.” The pair exited the alley, Red ignoring the waves Neah sent him as they each went their separate way.

 

* * *

 

  
A few months later, they had become as thick as thieves.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up, Red?” Neah greeted, hefting the other boy’s workload over his shoulder. The ringmaster refused to give him a job, claiming it would be too much of a drain on his expenses. Neah didn’t care for getting paid, though. He only did this to hang out with the other boy.

 

Neah frowned as Red roughly brushed past him, expression unreadable. “Red?”  


Setting down the workload, he quickly followed his friend out the door of the tent, out into the open. Red hadn’t said a word, worrying Neah. Red was a very blunt and direct person - to see him like this was unnerving.

Neah quietly followed the other boy as he went towards a shriveled tree on the outskirts of the circus. Glancing at him, he noticed the bruises and scratches that littered his face. What had happened to him?

 

“Is he really dead?” Red asked as he approached a man besides a tree. Neah stared at the two, awkwardly standing in the back.

 

“Red, what-”

 

“He’s dead.” The man dressed a clown confirmed, staring at the grave intensely.

 

Taking a step forward, Neah’s eyes widened as he saw w hat the two were chatting about. A dead dog laid in front of a clumsily made grave, covered head to toe in bruised.

Despite all of the fucled up things Neah had seen, he had never seen anyone beat an animal this badly before. The perpetrator was most likely…  
  
“-Cosmos probably did it, you know.” Red sounded resigned, he observed. Did he know this would happen? “He hates it when people are popular than him.”

 

Ah, circus politics. Neah understood now. No wonder he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

 

“Who are you two anyway?” From the looks of it, Neah’s internal monologue had missed most of this interesting conversation.

 

“You don’t recognize me?”

 

“I have a bad memory when it comes to faces." The man looked over Red, before licking his fingers and rubbing them on a scratch on Red’s face.

 

“Ew.” Neah took a few steps back, in case the man noticed him and decided to do the same. Red’s reaction was the same as his, but at a far more louder scale.

 

“Did Cosmos do this to you as well? You and Allen would’ve gone along well.” The man continued to rub the spit into Red’s cheek, ignoring the tiny hands attempting to push him away. “Or maybe you get into fights. Did you get into a fight with this young man over here?” He gestured over to Neah, who took several more steps back, quickly shaking his head. “Is this why you’re friendless?”

 

“Shut up already!” Red snapped, finally slapping the man’s hands away from his face. Red turned to Neah, clearly angered. “Why didn’t you help me, asshole?”  
“I mean, you looked like you had it all under control there, Red.”

 

“Like hell, I… did…” Red shouts died down as he turned around to the clown squishing his face. “What the fuck are you doing.” He deadpanned.

 

“Language, Allen.~” The clown said cheerfully. “Didn’t you find it funny?”

 

“My name’s Red.” He snapped. “I hate clowns.”

 

“Well, Red,” The clown said cheerfully. “I hate children who don’t laugh.”

 

“Oh snap.” Neah mumbled. “You just got roasted by a clown.”

 

“Fuck off.” Red kicked the other boy’s shins. “Aren’t you angry? Sad?” He demanded, glaring at the clown.

 

“Yes, I am sad." The clown mimed a noose. "So sad I could die."

 

"That's not funny, asshole!" Red snapped.

 

"I can't cry though," He looked at Red, smile growing. "I guess my tears have just dried up."

 

A silence fell between the three. Neah shifted awkwardly once more. He shouldn’t be here, and yet…

 

"Hey," Red's voice, unnaturally soft, Neah's attention. He, in all the months he had known Red, ever heard him speak without an angry tone in his voice. "what was his name?" Neah was stunned. Tears were falling from his friend's cheeks. The clown knelt down besides Red. "Why am I crying?"

 

"I see. You were Allen's friend too, huh."

 

"The dog's name was Allen?" The clown nodded. Red wiped away his tears. “What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Mana Walker.” Mana smiled at them. “It’s very nice to meet someone who also was a friend of Allen’s. Anyone who is his friend is my friend, after all.”  
  
“Ma...na?” Neah could’ve sworn he knew that name from somewhere. It was on the tip of his tongue. Eyebrows furrowed, he closed his eyes, trying to think of where he heard the unique name.

 

“What’s got you so tense, young man?” He jerked his head up, all thoughts of the name’s origins vanishing from his mind. Mana knelt down, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Nothin’.” Neah mumbled, eyes darting to the ground. “Don’t you two have a performance coming up, or something?” He blurted out, desperate to get the limelight off of him.

 

“Shit.” Red muttered. “You’re right, Neah. C’mon, Walker, we’ve gotta get going.” He waved a hand at Neah. “See you later, stalker.”

 

“That was months ago!” Neah flushed. “Red!”

 

“Stalker?” Mana asked, looking over to Neah with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I wasn’t- it’s a long story.” Neah glared as Red snorted at his statement. “Anyways, I won’t keep you guys. Get going, I suppose.”

 

“Yes, it is getting quite late.” Mana remarked. “I suppose your parents are worried, Neah?”

 

“Yeah,” Neah looked away. “You could say that.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Red turned to ask the other boy, but he was already walking away. “That kid…”

 

“Ah, I think the show’s already started.”

 

“What!? Why didn’t you say something earlier, come on already!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wha’ do ya mean yer leaving?” Red demanded, accent coming out full force as his frustration grew. He watched as Mana pack up his stuff inside the tent. Neah told him that he’d wait outside in the cold. While Red wasn’t sure why the idiot thought that was a good idea, there’d be no questions. Red didn’t have time to ask trivial things. Besides, Neah had always been a weird one.

 

“I mean that I can’t stay here anymore.”

 

“Why can’t you stay?” Red wasn’t pleading, but it wasn’t fair for him to just up and leave Red behind!

 

“I need to earn my keep elsewhere. This circus is starting to get more, well, dangerous.” Mana explained, polite as ever. It irked Red to see him so calm.

 

“So? I have to deal with this everyday, and I’m just a kid! What makes you so special?” Red replied heatedly, fists clenching at his sides.

 

“You could always come with me, you know.” Red stared at Mana, shock evident, before quickly trying to recover.

 

“I couldn’t.” Why was he getting so flustered? It was a better offer, sure, but it wasn’t that shocking.

 

“You could. I mean, I’ve seen how the others treat you here.”

 

“But, uh- Neah! He’d get lonely.”

 

“We’ll just take him with us then. The more the merrier!” Mana replied, still cheerful as ever.

 

“Well, there’s also-”

 

“Why are you making so many excuses?” Red didn’t deserve this man’s concern.

 

“You’ll get tired of me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Mana seemed surprised for a moment at his answer, before smiling.

 

“I’d never get tired of you.” He ruffled Red’s hair. “You’re my best partner.” Despite the last part of Mana’s sentence sounding weird, Red smiled… and then kicked him in the shins. “Ow- what was that for?!”

 

“For tryin’ ta leave without me!”

 

The rustle of tent flaps alerted them to a new visitor. A shivering and snow-covered Neah stepped into the tent. “I heard sounds of violence,” He said at their questioning gazes. “I came to stop a murder from happening.”

 

Red snorted. “More like you came to get out of the cold.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” He shrugged. “anyway, what’d I miss?” Neah choked as Red looped around the other’s throat.

 

“We’re gonna leave this hellhole, Neah, and you’re coming with us!”

 

“If you want to, of course.” Mana quickly added in, a strange expression lingering on his face. “I swear, you’ll love it, you won’t want to leave again!”

 

“I, what?” Neah quickly ducked out from Red’s grip. “Do you really want me to come with you?”

 

“Will you?” The brunet sighed.

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble, I suppose.”

 

“Says the stalker.” Red muttered.

 

“ _One time!_ ” Neah shouted at Red. He glanced at Mana, who was smiling like a loon. “What’s up with you?”  


“My apologies.” Mana’s grin seemed to get wider, more devilish, as if he wasn’t human. “I’m just so happy to have my family back again.”


End file.
